Faceless Enforcer
Unyielding warriors, faceless enforcers lock their identities behind implacable helms. While their infamous reputations spread far, striking fear in their foes, the individual behind the mask remains a complete mystery. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A faceless enforcer is proficient with heavy armor, but not with shields. This alters the vigilante’s weapon and armor proficiencies. Dual Identity (Ex) A faceless enforcer’s vigilante identity is tied to a particular helmet or face covering and suit of armor. Switching between identities means donning or removing this armored outfit. Switching identities means entirely donning or removing armor (even if it is donned hastily) and never takes less than the minimum amount of time to do so. How long this takes depends on the type of armor. Once per month, the vigilante can replace the helmet or face covering and armor associated with his vigilante identity and buy or make a new outfit that becomes tied to that identity. A faceless enforcer cannot select the immediate change or quick change social talents. This ability alters dual identity. Armored Juggernaut (Ex) At 2nd level, a faceless enforcer does not need help donning half-plate or full-plate armor, but donning it alone takes him 8 minutes. At 4th level, he can don his half-plate or full-plate alone in 4 minutes, and can don it hastily in 2 minutes. At 6th level, he doesn’t apply the armor check penalty for any armor on Acrobatics, Escape Artist, or Stealth checks, but the penalty applies on other skill checks as normal. At 8th level, a faceless enforcer can move 5 feet faster than normal in heavy armor, to a maximum of his base speed. At 10th level, it takes him 2 minutes to don heavy armor, 1 minute to don it hastily, and 1 minute to remove it. At 16th level, he can move at full speed in heavy armor. At 18th level, it never takes the vigilante more than 1 minute to don his armor. This replaces the vigilante talent gained at 2nd level. Faceless Infiltrator (Ex) At 5th level, when he changes his identity, a faceless enforcer has a third option (instead of social or vigilante): he can assume a fictional identity with no known ties to his order, his social identity, or his vigilante identity. When he gains this ability, the faceless enforcer must choose a group, organization, or social structure he wishes to infiltrate, and the fictional identity he creates must be a recruit, ally, or prospective employee of that group. This fictional identity’s alignment must be within one step from either his vigilante or his social identity. A faceless enforcer can use social and vigilante talents when in his fictional identity, but he risks exposing his secret when he does so. When he gains this ability, the faceless enforcer creates mundane records that can verify his fictional identity. While he is in his fictional identity, a faceless enforcer appears to be an otherwise ordinary member of his race, and he receives a +10 bonus on Disguise checks to appear to be the fictional person he says he is. He must create the appearance for this fictional identity using whatever clothing and tools he has at his disposal. If the faceless enforcer changes from his vigilante identity to his fictional identity and vice versa, changing identities takes him the normal amount of time to don or remove his armor (see the armored juggernaut ability). If he changes from his fictional identity to his social identity and vice versa, it takes him 1 minute. Any attempts to scry or otherwise locate the fictional identity work as normal if the faceless enforcer is in his fictional identity. Otherwise, it reveals a random member of the group he is attempting to infiltrate. At 11th level, the faceless enforcer’s bonus on Disguise checks to appear to be his fictional identity increases to +20. Any spell or ability designed to locate the fictional individual while the faceless enforcer is in that identity has a 50% chance of instead finding a random member of the group. Although this ability does not give the faceless enforcer any special knowledge of the group outside what he gleans himself, the faceless enforcer’s training grants him a +10 circumstance bonus on Bluff checks to maintain his fictional guise. At 17th level, attempts to scry or otherwise locate the faceless enforcer’s fictional identity always reveal a random member of the group he has infiltrated. Furthermore, his bonus on Bluff checks to maintain his fictional identity increases to +15. Every month, a faceless enforcer can create a new fictional identity, if he wishes, but not another fictional identity that is attempting to infiltrate the same group. A faceless enforcer cannot select the any guise, everyman, or many guises social talents. This ability replaces the social talents gained at 5th, 11th, and 17th levels. Enforcer’s Wrath (Ex) At 6th level, a faceless enforcer has become adept at using his vigilante identity to terrify and coerce lone enemies, particularly among the group he is currently infiltrating. He gains a +4 bonus on Intimidate checks against enemies when no other opponents are within 30 feet of him (or the creature he is intimidating). This bonus stacks with any bonuses the vigilante receives from renown or similar abilities. Additionally, if the vigilante successfully demoralizes a lone opponent with Intimidate, the opponent is shaken for 1 additional round. This ability replaces the vigilante talent gained at 6th level. Category:Archetypes